


A Destiny Defied

by msky23



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Children, Dragons, F/M, Gorlois is Morgana's father, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Uther is horrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msky23/pseuds/msky23
Summary: When Merlin is a child, King Uther, Arthur, and his knights visit Ealdor. As Merlin and Arthur spend some time in the forest, Merlin accidentally reveals that he has magic. Arthur runs off to tell his father, setting off a chain of events that leaves Hunith dead and Merlin trapped with Kilgarrah. Years later Morgana and Arthur stumble across Kilgarrah's cave. Arthur feels regret, and hopes that he can find a way to remedy his horrifying mistake.





	A Destiny Defied

It was an unusually calm morning in Ealdor. There was the usual noise; farmers tending to their crops in the early morning sun, birds singing various melodies in hopes to attract a mate, the light creak of the walls as the early morning breeze shifted between each plank. And, of course, there was the soft sound of a child's laugh that emanated from one such house. This house was the home of Hunith, mother of a sweet and peculiar child named Merlin. Most people of the tiny village called Ealdor avoided the single mother for the fact that her husband left in the middle of the night, claiming she must have chased him off. On the other hand, people tended to stay clear of her son because he was just strange. Many children of the village claimed that the young boy could do things no one else could do. Some claimed that he would make things float. Hunith had to talk many of the adults out of dragging her beloved boy off.

Of course, she could never let any of the other villagers know that Merlin could do these things, and so much more. Merlin had been making things float since he was mere hours old. His favorite activity had been to make a toy dragon float, almost as though it were flying. Hunith couldn't help but feel a deep sadness whenever he did this, reminding her of everything she had lost when her husband had been forced to leave. Today Hunith was perched in the entrance of her modest household, taking in a moment of silence as Merlin slept past sunrise for a change. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and let the slight breeze made the strands of hair surrounding her face flow gently. She stood like this for many moments, simply taking in the peace and calm that was the land around her. 

Her quiet was interrupted when the thunder of hooves sounded from the distance. She opened her eyes with a furrow in her brow. Most days there were no visitors, and even when there was it seemed that there was always prior notice. What could have changed today? Hunith turned her head toward the path leading through the town, hoping to catch a glance of the visitors before they entered her home. What she saw stole the breath from her lungs. Hunith felt her face pale as she saw the riders, but more specifically their cloaks. There were seven horses, six of which held men with bright red cloaks. There was a glint of gold on each of the cloaks; being the dragon insignia representative of Camelot. Hunith would not have felt fear if it hadn't been for the fact that she knew whom one of the riders were- and why they were in Ealdor. 

More of the villagers emerged from their huts as the sound of horses grew louder in the distance. Guests might have been rare, but visits from soldiers of Camelot were even rarer. In fact, she was sure there had never been a knight of Camelot in Ealdor since before the Purge. All of her neighbors glared accusingly in her direction, as though she were the reason they were about to be disturbed by a country that wasn't particularly liked by their own. Though they were most probably correct. King Uther rode into the village on a beautiful chestnut stallion. He ignored all of the villagers who were now openly gaping, focused on the only familiar and important face in the entire dirty and slightly despicable village. Hunith twisted her hands worriedly in the apron around her waist. At least her son was asleep. 

"Hello Hunith," King Uther began as he dismounted his horse. "It has certainly been a long time." Hunith tilted her head down and curtsied slightly.

"Welcome to Ealdor, your majesty." The scrutinizing gaze Uther held her under was enough to make anyone wilt under the pressure. Fortunately, her son hadn’t inherited his courage from his father. 

“Hunith. I see you’ve settled into a more… simple life.” Hunith bristled at the tone. “It certainly is much more quaint than I expected of you.” His eyes narrowed as he looked on to the house behind her. As if the Goddess had a cruel sense of irony, the door creaked open and Merlin bounded out with the energy only a child can have. Uther’s eyebrows raised as Merlin wrapped his hand into the fabric of his mother’s skirts. 

“This is my son, Merlin,” she replied to Uther’s unasked question. He seemed to eye Merlin for longer than Hunith was comfortable with, but he simply let out a noncommittal noise and turned away. Merlin seemed to sense the unease and shifted to hide behind his mother. Uther knelt down to be level with Merlin.

“Hello Merlin,” he said. His voice was uncharacteristically kind. “My name is Uther Pendragon. I’m the King of Camelot. Your mother and I used to know each other well! How old are you?” Merlin shied away from the King. Uther didn’t take offense, fortunately, simply chuckling and waiting for Merlin to respond. It only took a few more moments before Merlin held up three fingers.

“Ah, my son Arthur is six.” He gestured to a young boy sitting with a woman who is obviously a frazzled nursemaid. The boy didn’t look all too happy to be with a nursemaid, but he seemed curious about the situation going on. “Would it be okay if Arthur spent some time with you?” Uther phrased the question for Merlin, but he looked to Hunith for approval. She nodded and Arthur was let off of the mare he sat upon. Hunith could only pray to the Triple Goddess that Merlin would take her advice to heart and would keep his magic a secret. Merlin gave Uther a small smile, glancing at where Arthur was standing now. Arthur glanced at Merlin and huffed, trying to pretend as though he wasn't interested in the young boy. Merlin waved- Arthur promptly ignored him.

"He's very quiet," Uther commented. Hunith's eyes widened, though she didn't know why she held fear.

"Yes he is. He's always been a quiet boy." Merlin looked up to his mother with bright eyes. He made various hand gestures, a sure sign that he simply didn't want to speak in front of the King. It seemed that he was better at reading the situation than she had anticipated.

"No matter. Arthur, I expect you to play with this boy. My knights and I have duties to attend to and I can't have you with us." Arthur let out a sigh and stomped over to Merlin. "Where could the two boys play?" Hunith gestured to the woods vaguely, not wanting her son to be anywhere near Uther. Merlin's eyes lit up and he jumped around excitedly, waving his hands and pointing to his secret hideout. Arthur's eyes widened in horror at the unusual behavior of the boy in front of him. 

"Father, I don't want to hang out with him! He's strange!" Uther slapped Arthur upside the head as he said this.

"Don't be rude Arthur, now go and play." His voice held a serious tone that suggested Arthur shouldn't argue. He looked down from his father, nodding. Hunith felt troubled, but was confident that Merlin would at the very least keep Arthur safe. She could only hope that Merlin wouldn't get too excited. His magic was rarely under control, and he had never been able to control it around children. At least Uther hadn't made the connection that he was Balinor's son.


End file.
